


Han Jisung the Confident Gay

by Vanban13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: Changbin just wants to date Felix in peace so he enlists his best friend Jisung to help distract Felix protective older brother Minho. Enter Jisung the cocky confident gay and Minho who just wants to go home and out come this mess of a one shot.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 166





	Han Jisung the Confident Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and a half and I'm happy.

Jisung both loved and hated music with his whole heart. He loved sitting in the studio he shared with his two friends making beats and lyrics into the early hours of the morning. He hated music because he knew sometimes it won’t pay the bills. Without family to help support him Jisung was riding through college on a hard earned scholarship. 

He rubbed his hands over his face, attempting to get rid of the evident stress.

“You good Ji?” Chan, his oldest friend asked from his own chair. Jisung nodded and spun around to face Chan from his own chair.

“This project is due tomorrow and I’m only 3/4ths done,” Jisung explained, spinning his pen around his fingers expertly. 

“What’s left?” Chan asked, pushing off his desk to roll to Jisung’s. Jisung handed Chan the pair of headphones and pressed play. 

“I don’t know how to end it,” Jisung told Chan when the track stopped abruptly.

“Cut the music and sing the last bit before cutting out,” Chan suggested. Jisung nodded and did as suggested. He smiled after listening to the final product.

“You’re a god, Chan. Bless your soul,” Jisung hopped up to hug his friend. Chan chuckled and went to open the door as a knock sounded. Jisung was happy to see Changbin enter with coffee.

“I’m back and bearing gifts,” Changbin joked, setting the cups down at his own desk.

“Nice gifts but I’m home free. I finished,” Jisung grabbed his jacket and laptop bag and ran past the scowling Changbin. He was running down the hall while wrestling his laptop into the bag when he collided with another being. 

“Shit, are you ok?” A concerned voice asked from in front of his. Jisung smiled kindly and look up at the worried stranger. A guy, probably a little older than him, was sitting on the floor, also having been knocked down from the impact of Jisung. 

Jisung was gay, very very gay and the man in front of his was undoubtedly the most beautiful man alive. Jisung blinked a few times, trying to get his overworked and sleep-deprived brain to function.

“Great, now, actually. Hi,” Jisung’s was a jumbled mess as he stood up and just watched the guy. He had brown soft-looking hair and the prettiest lips ever. 

“God, Hi I guess,” Jisung wanted to swoon as the guy ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry but I haven’t slept in a while so my brain isn’t functioning but you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen,” Jisung said with no shame, for now. The guy looked taken aback but still blushed.

“Thank you, I need, uhh, find, my friend, it was nice meeting you though,” the guy bowed before taking off down the hallway. Jisung just watched before shrugging and going on his way back to his apartment. 

It wasn’t until he took off his shoes and put his bag on the couch when he realized he just called a stranger beautiful to his face.

“I’m dumb,” he said out loud in the kitchen. The faint voice of his roommate Seungmin could be heard agreeing from his room. 

~~~

“What did your professor say?” Chan asked the next day as they were eating lunch in the studio. Jisung shrugged and continued to stuff pizza in his mouth.

“Did he not say anything or?” Changbin asked next. Jisung finished chewing with the roll of his eyes.

“He was out today so he canceled class, basically I didn’t need to work late last night cause I have another day to complete it,” Jisung explained. He picked up another piece to eat.

“At least your done now, sleep today,” Chan pointed out. Changbin nodded in agreement before his phone interrupted them. Jisung and Chan watched their friend go through 3 levels of panic as he read whatever words were on his phone screen.

“You ok mate,” Chan asked when Changbin got up and started speed cleaning up the studio.

“So you remember Felix?” Changbin asked

“The dude you want to date, you talk about him 24/7 how could we forget,” Jisung joked with his friend. Changbin just threw an empty coke can directly at Jisung, hitting him square in the forehead. 

“Shut up, apparently his brother found our studio yesterday and is coming any second to ‘check me out’. I think I might cry he’s scary,” Changbin explained still on her pursuit to clean the studio. Chan and Jisung just watched with amused gazes as their friend panicked. 

“Poor Binnie,” Jisung cooed. Changbin glared at his friend before his eyes softened and hope-filled his face.

“You,” Changbin said surely looking directly at Jisung. Jisung pointed to himself and raised an eyebrow. Chan snorted, seeming to already know Changbin’s plan without being told.

“Felix said his brother is hella gay you need to do your confidence thing to get him off my case,” Changbin fell to his knees in front of Jisung. Jisung cringed while looking at Changbin as he begged on the floor. 

“Help?” he asked Chan. Chan shook his head and shrugged.

“If you do it he will own you forever,” Chan pointed out, sipping a fresh can of coke.

“Umm-” Jisung was interrupted by the studio door opening to reveal a smiling Felix and frowning boy behind him.

Jisung almost died at the sight of the familiar boy behind Felix, brown hair and cat-like eyes. Beautiful lips and a slim body. 

“Shit, I’m in. Hi beautiful,” Jisung said, sitting back and smirking. He watched in delight as the guy’s face turned red and his eyes went wide. 

“Hey guys, this is my brother Minho, he is also a dancer,” Felix introduced him. Minho waved awkwardly and did his best to avoid Jisungs eyes. 

“Hello, Minho. Nice to meet you I’m Changbin,” Changbin politely introduced himself going to shake Minho’s hand. Minho just grimaced and shook his hand. Felix skipped his way in and hugged Chan before gluing himself the Changbin’s side. Jisung watched with interested eyes as Minho watched their every move. 

“So Minho what brings you into these parts?” Jisung asked. Minho begrudgingly looked at Jisung, scrunching his face in discontent.

“Into these parts? What parts am I in,” Minho asked, keeping his flustered self in check. Jisung smirked.

“I’d like to be in your parts but those aren’t the parts I was talking about these parts of town cutie,” Jisung winked as he finished his line. Minho’s cheeks flushed bright red and he fumed.

“You! you set that up!” Minho accused. Jisung laughed and shrugged. Changbin was watching with a smile as he wound an arm around Felix’s waste. Chan was just disappointed as usual. 

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s still true,” Minho looked at Felix with fire in his gaze. Felix just stifled his laughter. 

“You dirty-minded child! You seemed sincere last night but it turns out your just horny,” Minho snapped. Everyone barely registers the ‘last night’ statement when Jisung snapped back.

“I’m sincere! Your hot I’m confident, let’s go get drinks and make a night of it!” Jisung exclaimed with a bright and confident smile. Minho scoffed and crossed his arms, looking down at Jisung with distaste.

“How do you even know if I’m gay?” Minho asked. Jisung took a solid minute to check him out, Tracing his eyes over every inch of the older’s body.

“Your wearing skin-tight leather pants, makeup, and dangly earrings. Your screaming ‘fuck me daddy’,” Jisung pointed out. Everyone took the chance to sneak out of the room as Minho and Jisung continued to have their glare off. 

“You little fucker,” Minho snapped, Jisung swore he saw smoke coming out of the older’s ears. 

“So you admit I’m the fucker, which makes you the fucked,” Minho yelled in agony and stored out of the studio. 

“Jisung I love you, have I ever said that cause I do,” Changbin said as the three people reentered the studio. Chan was laughing and Felix was smiling beyond control.

“I have never seen my brother that flustered what did you do?” Felix asked. Jisung smirked and looked through the small window in the door at Minho as he stood against the wall pouting.

“I made him my baby boy,” Jisung said before standing up.

“I am not your baby boy!” A faint yell came from the hallway. 

“We are going out drinking tonight around 9:30, bring your hottie of a brother,” Jisung smirked before grabbing his stuff and heading out. Winking as he passed Minho in the hallway he headed to his dorm to wait out the day.

~~~

“You are going where now?” Seungmin asked as he leaned against the doorway of Jisung’s room. Jisung yelped as he fell while trying to pull his black ripped jeans on. 

“The club with the gang plus Felix and his brother. Did you know Felix has a brother, hottie too I’m in the process of climbing that mountain,” Jisung explained. Seungmin nodded very unamusedly. 

Seungmin was one of Jisung’s most trusted people. He is Jisung’s only friend who has been in a stable relationship as well, a guy named Hyunjin since Freshman year of high school, and he could cook. Jisung knew Hyunjin too but they had their differences. 

“You barely know the guy,” Seungmin pointed out. Jisung paused his pursuit of putting on the pants to smile at Seungmin.

“Precisely, he doesn’t know I’m an idiot,” Jisung said. Seungmin rolled his eyes and turned to leave Jisung by himself. 

“Have fun don’t die, text me if you need a ride home,” Seungmin said as Jisung headed out.

“I won’t be coming back here tonight,” Jisung winked and closed the door behind him. Jisung checked himself out in the elevator mirror on the ride down. His black ripped jeaned looked as good as always, his muscle tee covered in a jean jacket was always a solid pair. Rings on and dark blue hair swept back to bring everything together. 

The club the group planned on hitting up tonight was only a 10-minute walk from Jisung’s room so he walked. He was the last one there and was more then delighted to see Minho sitting next to Chan in a back booth after he entered. Jisung waited and studied the boy for a minute. The same skin-tight leather jeans and a loose blacktop. His hair styled back with earrings on display. His soft hair pushed back to give him a more sexy look. 

Jisung held his head up and smirked while sauntering to the table. When he made eye contact with Minho he winked and the older guy grabbed a shot and took it. Jisung laughed and slipped into the booth next to Changbin and across from Minho.

“Glad you joined us, Baby,” Jisung said to Minho making a point to look him up and down again. Minho rolled his eyes and downed another shot shaking his head.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Chan sassed handing Jisung a cup of some alcohol. Jisung shrugged.

“Had to look good for Bae you know?” Jisung winked at Minho again, causing the older man to down yet another shot. 

“Right before you got here he pledged to take a shot every time you flirted with him,” Felix explained. Minho glared at his brother and kicked him from under the table. 

“I’m done with the scrutiny, bye,” Minho got up and took off to the dance floor. Jisung couldn't help but admire the nice ass the older has.

“You going home with him tonight?” Changbin asked, jerking his head in the direction Minho left in. 

“Imma try, nothing non-consensual though. I am a gentleman,” Jisung said, easing Felix’s hidden nerves. 

“Good luck with that one brother, he already had some to drink so you better catch up,” Chan cheered their drink and the four downed their glasses together. Jisung took a shot with Chan before picking up another glass of something and sipping it, his eyes trained on the dance floor. He watched intently as Minho swayed on the floor. His hips moving with precision. Jisung startled when the older made sudden eye contact with him. Winking and biting his lip.

“Go get that bread Hyung!” Felix said. Jisung nodded, downed the last of his drink and got up. 

Minho seemed more or less out of it as he continued to dance. Jisung found an opening and slipped in, hands on the older’s waist as their dancing fell into sync. Minho just laughed and danced back into the younger. His drinks having lightened him up and taken away the shy exterior. 

“These jeans give me sinful ideas,” Jisung whispered into Minho’s ear. Minho threw his head back and onto Jisung’s shoulder, his arms going up as he continued to grind back on the boy. 

“Lucky for you I’m feeling sinful tonight,” Minho said grabbing the younger’s hand and tugging him out of the club and outside into the dark night. Jisung followed with a smirk. Right before they left he caught his friends sending his winks from the corner of his eye. Jisung knew Minho was attracted to him and was glad to finally have broken the wall keeping the tension up. Turns out Minho’s apartment was not too far from the club because minutes later JIsung was tumbling through the door behind Minho.

“Nice place Babe,” Jisung whistled, looking around impressed. Minho rolled his eyes and backed Jisung into the wall.

“Kiss me before I regret this Han,” he demanded. Jisung smirked and did just that. Grabbing the boy’s waste he spun them so Minho was pinned to the wall, Jisungs lips on his. Minho was a god awfully good kisser and Jisung was enjoying it. Their lips slotted together perfectly. Jisung smiled as Minho’s hand made their way up into Jisung’s hair, tugging aggressively. Jisung hissed, breaking apart to look at Minho with a hooded gaze. Minho was dazed, lips red and glossy as he held onto Jisung for dear life. 

“Just to be sure, you consent and aren’t terribly drunk?” Jung asked. Minho rolled his eyes and pulled Jisung’s head to connect their lips again. Jisung hummed into the kiss, running his hands down Minho’s sides to grip his thighs and lift him. Minho expertly wrapped his legs around Jisung his head falling back when Jisung moved his lips to attack the older’s neck. Jisung has many plans for the neck of his current partner.

“Han Jisung if this wasn’t consensual you wouldn't be in my apartment, now first door on the left,” Minho snapped pulling Jisung’s lips off his neck and looking down at him with his sharp eyes.

“How do you know my full name Babe, I don’t recall introducing myself,” Jisung mocked, holding Minho’s thighs tightly as he began the trek to the room. Minho leaned down to suck on Jisung’s neck pausing here and there to talk.

“I knew you before we met that night, Felix does not shut up about his friends, I always found the squirrel looking rapper interesting” Minho said while Jisung laughed. Minho squealed when Jisung suddenly let go of his thighs. One hand grabbing at Minho’s ass and the other coming up to unbutton his loose top. Minho’s own hands dropped from Jisungs shoulders to pull off Jisungs jacket. Jisung paused to help take off his jacked before undoing the last button and pulling Minho’s shirt off swiftly. Jisung pushed Minho’s chest, the older falling back on the bed to watch while Jisung took off his shirt and crawl onto the bed and settle himself between Minho’s thick thighs. 

Minho’s left hand curled into the dark blue locks, pulling his head down to connect their lips again. Jisung was more than happy to kiss Minho. His tongue skillful and lips are soft. 

“Fuck Babe, between your legs, is pretty nice,” Jisung mumbled against Minho’s lips, one hand holding him up from crushing Minho and the other coming up to squeeze Minho’s thigh. Minho moaned as Jisung hand slip up, closer and closer to his ass. In a quick motion, Minho managed to flip Jisung before straddling the man between his legs. Jisung slowly began to peel off Minho’s tight pants, he much preferred the soft muscular legs beneath the leather.

“That leather is sinful babe,” Jisung said rolling Minho back onto his back and taking off his own jeans before leaning down to kiss the older man again. 

“Fuck Han,” Minho cussed, wanting nothing more than the younger man inside him. 

“You gonna let me fuck you Min?” Jisung asked sitting up on his knees and smirking down at the weak Minho.

‘“If you hurry the fuck up, yeah,” Minho said, pulling Jisung down and connecting their lips again.

~~~

Jisung woke up with a warm body pressed against his chest. Minho, still asleep was curled up with his head and hand on Jisung’s chest and leg thrown over Jisung’s. His neck and chest littered with love bites of different sizes and colors. Jisung ran a hand through his hair and sat up. Gently moving the man off of him and stretched in the morning sunlight. 

“Please don’t tell me that as a one-time thing,” whispered Minho. Jisung looked over surprised to see Minho still tangled in the blankets. Sly eyes peeking out and vulnerable basically written on his forehead. Jisung leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before pulling away smiling.

“I’d like to be exclusive,” Jisung said. Running a hand through Minho’s hair and tugging on it lightly. 

“Good, it only took Felix 3 months to introduce us and I plan to make the lost time up,” Minho said rolling over and snuggling back into the blankets. Jisung laughed laying back down and cuddling up to Minho’s bareback.

~~~

Many months later and the two boys’ relationship was stronger than ever. Minho often stopping by the studio to glare at Changbin before seating himself in Jisung’s lap. Seungmin also met Minho and approved even though he was convinced Minho was his mortal enemy. 

It was early one morning when Jisung woke up to an empty bed even though he clearly remembers Minho’s being with him when he fell asleep. 

“What the hell?” Jisung asked looking down to see Minho sitting at the end of the bed completely dressed. He sat up and gave Minho a confused look.

“So Changbin told me about a deal where you distract me so he can be with Felix, is that true?” Minho askes without looking up from the phone in his hands. 

“I mean, he begged me too but that was before I met and fell in love with you,” Jisung said untangling himself from the blankets to move up to sit beside Minho. 

“So you only pursued me to help Changbin get me off his case?!” Minho snapped, he had faint tears in his eyes and Jisung was very very confused. 

“I literally called you the most beautiful man in the world before iI knew you where Felix’s brother and before Changbin begged me to ‘distract you’ what’s going on,” Jisung said confused. Minho just shrugged and stayed silent. Jisung looked to the corner of the room and say Minho’s bag with all the stuff he had brought to Jisung’s apartment in the past months.

“Where are you going to fucking leave me over this small thing or is there something else?” Jisung snapped annoyed. Minho continued to stay silent. Jisung growled grabbing Minho’s waist and pulling him back into his chest. Minho shivered when Jisung started to kiss his neck, biting on his ear and pulling slightly. 

“You arent going anywhere, no one can love you as good as I can and no one will fuck you as good as I can,” Jisung said running a hand-down Minho’s front to grab his dick. Minho sucked in a breath and relished in the touch of his lover.

“You could do so much better, why did you settle for me?” Minho asked causing Jisung to freeze in his ministrations. Jisung scoffed and aggressively manhandled Minho into his lap. Jisung gripped the two thighs on either side of him, his face twisted in concern.

“I don’t know where you got that idea but you’re the best I could get. No one will ever please me as you do and no one will ever know my pleasures as well as you do and vise verses,” Jisung explained.

Jisung was being honest, in the past few months the two had learned each other bodies better then they could ever imagine. Their minds and bodies in perfect sync. Minho just shrugged and whipped away a stray tear before tucking himself helplessly into the crook of Jisung’s neck. Jisung hugging the older boy with all his strength.

“I love you Sungie,” Minho muttered against Jisung’s skin. 

“I love you too, my most beautiful man in the world,” Jisung replied holding his lover as close as he

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Insta @si_triton and get @si_triton I need more friends and ideas for books!!!


End file.
